obat merah
by Rellionna
Summary: [SuwaNaho] Rasa malu tak lagi jadi soal, obat merah di tangannya meyakinkan hatinya. "Kau juga Suwa..." #PeaceForWINKies


**Orange © Takano Ichigo**

* * *

Suwa menyukai sepak bola. Berlari ke sana-sini, menyeru teman-teman satu timnya agar berlari lebih cepat, menendang dengan penuh semangat, lalu mencetak gol.

Sepak bola adalah hidup Suwa, nomor dua setelah makan.

Kemudian, Suwa mengenal seseorang. Yang selalu duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Menontonnya, menyorakinya, dan tertawa senang ketika dia mencetak gol.

Suwa suka senyumnya, Suwa suka tawanya. Setiap kali dia tertawa, tanpa sadar Suwa juga ikut tertawa. Permainan sepak bolanya menjadi dua puluh kali lebih menyenangkan dibanding biasanya.

Namanya Takamiya Naho, cuma gadis biasa dengan keseharian yang biasa. Dia tidak seheboh Azusa, putri pemilik toko roti. Tidak sekuat dan sesangar Takako, teman ceweknya yang paling tinggi. Naho hanya seorang gadis biasa yang selalu menahan diri, selalu menjadi penengah, dan terkadang tersenyum malu-malu.

Suwa tidak tahu kalau dia menyimpan perasaan padanya, dia belum tahu. Suwa tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Hingga suatu hari dia terjatuh, tidak fokus ketika mengendarai sepedanya. Konyol memang, Suwa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sakitnya tidak seberapa, sekalipun tangannya tergores sana-sini dan celana sekolahnya sedikit sobek. Tapi malunya selangit.

Suwa adalah laki-laki bertubuh besar. Jatuh dari sepeda? Oh, astaga, rasanya Suwa ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

"Suwa- _kun_?"

Suwa nyaris menjerit, ada Naho di belakangnya. Memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Eh, oh, hai,"

Suwa buru-buru berdiri, luka di tangannya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ketika menjejak, Suwa serasa bagai disetrum listrik. Kakinya terkilir.

"Aduh."

"Kok bisa jatuh, sih?" Naho menahan tawanya, dia buru-buru mendirikan sepeda Suwa. "Kamu melamun?"

Suwa malu setengah mati. "Ya... gitu deh..." katanya.

Naho tertawa, tawanya manis. Suwa merasa wajahnya memanas, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, berdoa agar wajahnya tidak semerah yang dipikirkannya.

"Duduk dulu, yuk?" ajak Naho. "Aku bawa obat merah."

Suwa tadinya ingin segera pulang saja. Tapi Naho sudah lebih dulu membawa sepedanya pergi, menyandarkannya pada sebuah kursi semen. Suwa tidak punya pilihan selain menurut, sambil kepalanya menunduk menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Naho duduk, dia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Suwa segera duduk. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan Suwa hanya mengamati dalam diam.

"Sini, tanganmu." kata Naho. "Lukanya besar, tuh."

Suwa baru sadar, sikunya lecet dan berdarah. Luka yang paling parah dibanding yang lainnya. Suwa menggumam salah tingkah, dia biarkan Naho membersihkan luka-lukanya dan membubuhkan obat merah di atasnya. Perih, tapi Suwa mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meringis.

"Rumahmu lewat sini, Takamiya?" akhirnya Suwa membuka percakapan.

"Iya," kata Naho. Dia menarik tangan Suwa dengan pelan, agar dirinya bisa mengobati luka terakhir yang paling parah itu. "Suwa- _kun_ juga?"

"Eh, ya, gitu deh."

Suwa mengamati Naho lagi, gadis itu kembali meneteskan obat merah. Suwa tidak tahan untuk tidak meringis. Refleks dia mengatakan "Aw" dengan cukup keras, sehingga Naho meminta maaf untuknya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hati?"

Suwa melongo.

Sejak tadi Naho mengoleskan obat merah dengan sangat lama pada sikunya hanya untuk membentuk gambar hati yang sedikit berantakan yang pada akhirnya tetap tertutupi oleh perekat luka.

Naho tertawa. "Soalnya, luka yang ini agak besar. Jadi aku iseng membuat hati."

Suwa ikut tertawa dengan canggung, dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh, gitu." katanya. "Anu, makasih... Takamiya—"

"Naho juga boleh."

"Apa?"

"Naho juga boleh."

Suwa mengerjap, merasa panas ketika Naho tersenyum lebar padanya. Suwa mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat jantungnya terdengar begitu berisik. Menggedor-gedor dadanya hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Suwa mengerjap lagi, dia yakin wajahnya merah sekarang, tapi Suwa tidak peduli.

"Eum... oke, Taka— Naho." katanya gugup sementara Naho memandangnya penuh tanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kau juga Suwa— maksudku kau bukan Suwa, tentu saja bukan Suwa Naho. Maksudku— begini, kau juga bisa panggil aku Suwa saja."

Naho tertawa geli, Suwa meringis malu. Dia memutuskan, mulai hari itu, dia memang jatuh cinta pada Naho.

Dan sepak bola tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan tanpa Naho di pinggir lapangan.

* * *

 **A/N** Met ultaaaaah my dear mooooom :****

Ini SuwaNahonyaaa, i'm sorry karena gabisa bikinin komik strip jadi aku cuma bisa kasih fanfic ga jelas sama sedikit fanart bagian di fic ini :(((

Wish you all the best, semoga suka yea ;)))


End file.
